(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
(ii) Related Art
A linear image such as a character and a circle, which is formed by an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a multi-function peripheral, tends to thicken more than an ideal linear image in a positive state, and the linear image to be formed by the image forming apparatus tends to slightly collapse more than an ideal linear image in a negative state.